heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birthday Book
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "The Jungle Book". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Mowgli - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Bagheera - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Kaa - Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * Shere Khan - Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand (2017) * King Louie - Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Flunkey - Snoopy (Peanuts) * The Monkeys - The 3 Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy), Phineas and Ferb, Isabella and Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) * The Vultures - Leo (Little Einsteins), Mulan, Astrid (How Your Train at Dragon), Woody (Toy Story) * Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Colonel Hathi - Mr. Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Hathi Junior - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Winifred - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * The Elephants - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanics), Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) and Lost Boy (Peter Pan) * Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Slob Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) * Battle Damaged Elephant - Genie (Aladdin) * Elephant With Silly Grin - Goofy (Disney) * Elephant with fly - Donald Duck (Saludos Amigos) * Elephant With hair - Simba (The Lion King) * Distracted Elephant - Quick Draw McGraw * Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Buglar the Elephant - Magilla Gorilla * Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) * Akela - Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) * Rama - Robin Hood * Raksha - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * The Wolf Cubs - Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic X), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2), Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) * 2 Adult Wolves - Adult Tod and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) * Wolves - Animals of the Farthing Wood * Baby Mowgli - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Scene: # The Birthday Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") # The Birthday Book part 2 - Mr. Toad Discovers Bubbles/Bubbles Becomes Eilonwy # The Birthday Book part 3 - Eilonwy's Birthday Life # The Birthday Book part 4 - Eilonwy and Mr. Toad's First Encounter with Grand Duke Of Owls # The Birthday Book part 5 - "Mr. Walrus's March" # The Birthday Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Eionwy's Argument # The Birthday Book part 7 - Eilonwy Meets Quasimodo ("The Hunchback Necessities") # The Birthday Book part 8 - Eilonwy Meets Cat in the Hat ("I Wanna Be Like You") # The Birthday Book part 9 - Mr. Toad and Quasimodo's Moonlight Talk # The Birthday Book part 10 - Eilonwy Runs Away # The Birthday Book part 11 - Ferdinand Arrives/"Mr. Walrus's March (Reprise)" # The Birthday Book part 12 - Eilonwy's Second Encounter with Grand Duke Of Owls ("Trust in Me") # The Birthday Book part 13 - Grand Duke Of Owls and Ferdinand the Bull's Conversation # The Birthday Book part 14 - Eilonwy's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") # The Birthday Book part 15 - Eilonwy Meets Ferdinand the Bull/The Bull Fight # The Birthday Book part 16 - Eilonwy Meets Jenny Foxworth ("My Own Home") # The Birthday Book part 17 - The Grand Finale # The Birthday Book part 18 - End Credits Gallery: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Mowgli Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Bagheera Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Baloo Grand_Duke_of_Owls.jpg|Grand Duke of Owl as Kaa Bull Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Shere Khan The Cat In The Hat in The Cat In The Hat.jpg|Cat in the Hat as King Louie Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Flunkey Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Monkeys Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Vulture 1 Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid as Vulture 2 Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Vulture 3 Sheriff Woody.png|Woody as Vulture 4 Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Shanti Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Mr. Walrus as Colonel Hathi Yoshismw.jpg|Yoshi as Hathi Jr Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Winifred Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards, Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles, Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs and YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot as Elephants Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Elephant in Whispering Winifred NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elephant Musty Dizzle Rex in Toy Storty.jpg|Rex as Slob Elephant Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Elephant in Griny Sily Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Elephant with a fly Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Elephant with a Hair Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Distgraced Elephant Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Elephant With a Smash nose after crash Magilla-gorilla_L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Burglar the Elephant BambiMother.jpg|Bambi's Mother as The Deer Wardrobe BATB.jpg|Wardrobe as Akela Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Rama Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Raksha Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animals as The Wolves Pack Bubbles.png|Bubbles as Baby Mowgli Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:Movies Spoof